The Truth
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Finn comes out to Jack and tells him that he's been dating Caspar for a year. But their mum overhears them and things go downhill.


"Jack?" Finn Harries called as he walked out of his bedroom. It was a Friday night, just around 9 o' clock.

Finn had been sitting in his room all day, talking on the phone to his current boyfriend, Caspar Lee. They had met through both being popular Youtubers on Youtube. They were both well known. They met through having the same Youtube friends. But, they weren't just friends. They were more than that. They had been dating for about a year now. They've had to keep their relationship a secret though because they were both kind of terrified of what everyone would think of them.

"Yeah?" Finn took a deep breath when his twin brother, Jack, replied to him. Finn walked down the hallway and made his way to Jack's bedroom. He nervously walked into Jack's bedroom. Jack was sitting at his computer desk, but he looked over and smiled when he saw Finn. "What's up?" Jack asked. Finn sighed.

"There's something that I need to tell you." Finn said. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? Sounds serious." Jack said. "Sit." Jack told him, nodding towards his bed. Jack stood up from his chair and they both walked over to Jack's bed and sat down. "Is everything okay?" Jack asked. Finn nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just…" Finn began to say. "There's something that I've been keeping from you and I don't know if I can keep it from you any longer because you're my twin and you deserve to know everything about me and…"

"Whoa, Finn. Slow down." Jack said. Finn took another deep breath and nodded. "You know that you can tell me anything."

"I know but there's a big chance that you'll hate me after I tell you this and I don't want that to happen." Finn said.

"Come on, Finn. That's ridiculous. You're my brother. You're my twin! I could never ever hate you. Ever." Jack assured him. Finn looked up at him. "I promise." Jack said. "You can tell me whatever it is that you have to tell me and I won't judge you for it."

"Really?" Finn asked. Jack nodded. "Even If I told you that I was…" Finn began to say. Jack stared at him. "Um, gay?"

Wait, really?" Jack asked. "That's what you afraid to tell me?" Finn rolled his eyes.

"Jack! This is a big deal for me. You're the first person I've told and I…Well; actually…That's a lie. You're the second person I've told and I'm really scared." Finn said. Jack blinked a few times.

"Wait a second…You told someone else before me that you were gay?" Jack asked. Finn nodded. "Who?"

"Caspar Lee." Finn said. He shrugged his shoulders. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Caspar Lee? Why him?" Jack asked curiously. Finn sighed.

"Because I'm dating him." Finn mumbled. Jack's eyes went wide.

"You and Caspar?!" Jack asked. Finn nodded and looked down at his hands. "I mean, I support you 100% Finn." Finn looked up at him again. "I'm just…A little shocked. Caspar is the last person I thought you'd date. How long?" Jack asked.

"You're gonna kill me for this." Finn said. Jack stared at him. "In two weeks it'll be a year."

"You've been keeping this from me for a year?!" Jack asked with shock.

"I've always known I was gay since about 15 or something years old. But, me and Caspar have a tight relationship. We didn't want to tell many people because we're afraid of all the negativity we'll get. I wanted to tell you. Honestly, I really did. I was just scared. This isn't something easy to deal with." Finn said. Jack nodded.

"Do mum and dad know?" Jack asked. Finn shook his head. Though, what they didn't know was that their mom was standing outside Jack's bedroom and she could hear everything that they were saying. She was quite shocked to hear that Finn was gay.

It wasn't until the next day when Jack and Finn's mom, Rebecca, had spoken to her dad about what she had heard. They both had different opinions about it. They had been arguing for almost about an hour.

It was around 6 o' clock when Jack had walked into Finn's bedroom. Finn knew exactly what they were talking about and he was a little upset by how they were reacting. He wished that he'd never had told Jack. None of this would be happening.

"Finn?" Jack asked as he walked into his bedroom. Finn was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall. But, he looked over at Jack when he walked into his bedroom. "Do you know what they're arguing about? They've been at it for an hour." Jack said. He reached over and shut the door. Finn nodded but didn't say anything. Jack walked over to the bed and sat down. "What's going on?" Jack asked. Finn looked down at his hands. "Finn." Jack whispered.

"She heard us." Finn whispered. "Yesterday. When I told you that I was gay." Jack stared at him. "Mum's upset."

"Why is she upset? She has no reason to be." Jack said.

"Because she doesn't want her son to be gay, Jack. That's why." Finn snapped. Jack blinked a few times.

"That's…That's not true. That doesn't sound like mum." Jack whispered.

"Yeah, well, it is true." Finn mumbled. "I should have never said anything yesterday." Jack shook his head.

"Don't say that, Finn. I'm glad you told me. Don't listen to anything mum says." Jack said.

"She's my mother, Jack. I have to listen to her." Finn said. He pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate. "I have to go." Finn said when he saw that it was a text from Caspar. Jack stared at him.

"Go? Go where? Where do you have to go?" Jack asked nervously.

"Caspar's picking me up." Finn said as he stood up. "I'm not gonna stay here and listen to them."

"Are you coming back?" Jack asked. Finn looked over at him.

"I don't know. I just…I need to get out of here. I can't be here while they're arguing like this about me." Finn said. He slipped on his shoes. "I'll text you later or something." Finn turned around and he walked out of the room. Jack stood up and followed him. They both went downstairs, just as there was knocking at the front door. Finn walked up to the door and opened it. He looked up and smiled when he saw Caspar. "Hey." Finn greeted.

"Hey." Caspar said. Finn reached up and kissed him once. Jack bit his lip as he watched them. He looked over when his parents walked out of the kitchen. He knew already that this wasn't going to end well.

"Where do you think you're going?" Finn jumped and looked over. He sighed when he saw his parents.

"Out. Anywhere but here." Finn snapped. He reached over and grabbed Caspar's hand. "Let's go." Finn whispered. They walked out of the house. Jack sighed when the door shut. He looked over at his parents.

"Finn's not even doing anything wrong." Jack snapped.

"This has nothing to do with you, Jack." Rebecca said.

"Yes, it does! It has absolutely everything to do with me. Finn is my twin and I care if he's upset and right now he's upset. You should love your son no matter if he's gay or not. He's still the same person he was before. He just happens to prefer boys over girls." Jack snapped. He took a deep breath. He had never ever spoken to his parents like that before but he felt the need to say it. Jack rolled his eyes. He turned around and ran up the stairs again.

It was a couple hours later when Finn was with Caspar at his house. Finn was feeling much better after getting out of his parents' house. Finn knew that he couldn't stay away forever but he just needed to be away from them for a little bit. He just wanted to be with Caspar at the moment. That's all that he wanted.

It was around 10 o' clock now. Finn and Caspar were cuddled up on Caspar's bed. Caspar had his arms wrapped around Finn whilst Finn was snuggled up against him with his head resting on Caspar's chest.

"You know you'll have to go back eventually." Caspar said, breaking the silence. He looked down at Finn. Finn sighed.

"Yeah, I know that I have to." He mumbled. He groaned. "I really don't want to though. Why can't I just stay here with you forever?" Finn asked as he looked up at Caspar. Caspar smiled.

"You know I'd love that." Caspar whispered. Finn whispered. "Things will get better soon. They'll realize that they're wrong and they'll love you no matter what." Caspar told them. Finn bit his lip.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. At least Jack supports me, us." Finn said. He rested his head back on Caspar's chest. He let out a yawn. "Do you mind if I fall asleep on you?" Finn asked. Caspar chuckled.

"Go for it." Caspar said. Finn smiled. Caspar reached over and pulled the blanket over Finn.

"I love you." Finn whispered as he looked up at him. Caspar looked back at him and also smiled.

"And I love you too." Caspar whispered. Finn's eyes fluttered shut and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.


End file.
